The use of sander dust collectors is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfil their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that has a shroud and an abrasive base plate attached thereto that allows a vacuum to collect the dust entering the shroud when dust is formed by the abrasive plate sanding gypsum board. This will allow the user of the system to change plates as needed to vary the grit of the plate. Additionally, a sand mesh may be attached to the base plate to alter the grit of the abrasive being used on the gypsum board.